Crónicas de Konoha
by So-Chan227
Summary: Narra las vidas de los estudiantes de la Preparatoria de Konoha durante sus dos últimos años en ella, antes de dar el gran paso a la Universidad (claro que contaremos luego de la universidad tambien). No solo sobre la escuela, tambien sus amoríos, problemas, peleas y mucho más; que es normal en la vida de todo adolescente de diecisiete años.
1. Chapter 1

Me encontraba con mi mejor amigo en el bar de su padre, el Rasengan, charlando mientras esperábamos a otros amigos.

-¿Emocionado por el comienzo de las clases, Sasuke? – me pregunto mientras yo le daba un sorbo a mi bebida.

-Pfff, si claro – respondí sarcástico.

-Yo estoy ansioso por volver a ver a Hinata-Chan – me dijo despacio mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos y se ponía rojo.

-¿Hinata? Yo que tu no hago muchas esperanzas, dudo que Neji apruebe que salgas con ella – a Naruto se le borro la sonrisa y agacho la mirada.

-Tienes razón, pero hare todo lo posible por conseguir su aprobación – puso un pulgar arriba y una sonrisa.

-Que ñoñadas dices, Naruto – alce mi mano para llamar a Minato, el padre de Naruto y cantinero del Rasengan.

-Lo siento, Sasuke. No te serviré más, ya has bebido más de tres copas – me dijo desde lejos mientras le servía una copa a unos clientes.

Rodé los ojos y volví a Naruto. Lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados y él se encogió de hombros. Estaba por decirle algo cuando oí unas voces familiares.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Cómo estas hermano? – era mi buen amigo Kiba.

-Hola Kiba – mire a quien estaba detrás de él.

-Gaara – Naruto fue hacia nuestro pelirrojo amigo y chocaron sus palmas.

-No olvides a tu gran amigo – Kiba fue a darle un abrazo a Naruto, dejándolo casi sin aire.

-No tan fuerte – puse una mano sobre el hombro de Kiba, él lo soltó.

-Bien, hagamos algo alocado – dijo Kiba con voz de psicópata y frotando sus manos.

-¿Después de lo que hiciste en el autobús camino a aquí? Ni loco voy contigo – Gaara se alejó unos pasos de él.

-¿Qué hizo? – pregunte, habían un millón de cosas que Kiba podría hacer allí. Gaara se acercó a mi oído y las palabras que dijo me dejaron con la boca abierta – Superaste mi expectativas, Kiba.

-El chofer se lo busco – me respondió en su defensa. Naruto arqueo una ceja sin entender nada, me acerque a su oído y le dije exactamente lo que Gaara me dijo a mí, quedo con los ojos como platos.

-Sin comentarios – dijo dándose vuelta y sentándose en la barra.

Bebimos un par de gaseosas, ya que Minato se negó a servirnos alcohol. Luego, Gaara propuso ir al centro comercial para tomar un café o ver alguna película. Fuimos en el auto de Naruto. Una vez en el estacionamiento, estuvimos media hora buscando un lugar para dejar el auto. Mientras esperábamos como idiotas a que se desocupara algún sitio, un auto cerca de nosotros estaba saliendo.

-Ahora Naruto, es nuestra única oportunidad – dijo Kiba señalando el auto que salía marcha atrás.

Naruto se preparó para avanzar, una vez que el auto salió, el rubio apretó el acelerador. No nos dimos cuenta que otro auto iba directo a ese lugar y chocamos con él. De dicho auto bajaron dos chicas, una rubia que corrió hacia la ventanilla del conductor de su auto y otra de cabello rosado que se dirigía furiosa hacia nosotros.

-¿Eres imbécil o qué? – grito a Naruto mientras caminaba hacia nosotros.

¿Oí mal o esta niña rara llamo imbécil a mi mejor amigo? Me baje del auto y camine hacia ella, quedamos frente a frente.

-Sakura – llamo la rubia, Sakura volteo hacia ella – Hinata, está herida.

-Dios mío – grito Naruto, bajo corriendo del auto. Kiba y Gaara lo siguieron – Hinata-Chan, lo siento mucho. Perdóname por favor, soy un imbécil.

-¡¿Hinata-Chan?! – gritaron confundidos Gaara y Kiba.

-No es nada, Naruto-Kun – Hinata tenía un hilo de sangre que recorría toda su cara – Solo es una pequeña herida.

-Un momento – Kiba sacudió sus brazos en el aire - ¿Hinata-Chan? ¿Naruto-Kun? ¿Me voy de vacaciones dos meses y me pierdo de todo?

Todos lo miramos con una ceja arqueada, incluyendo a Gaara (quien irónicamente no tiene cejas).

-Lastima – puso sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo – Y yo que quería ver a Neji dándole una paliza a Naruto.

-Oye eso no es gracioso – reclamo Naruto. Todos se echaron a reír, menos yo.

-Hey, Hinata. ¿No presentas a tus amigas? – Kiba movió las cejas a la rubia.

-Baboso – ella lo golpeo en la cara con un bolso – Más respeto rarito.

-No recuerdo haberlas visto en la escuela – dijo Gaara.

-Es verdad, Gaara. Ellas son: Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno – presento Hinata a las chicas.

-¿Con que Ino, eh? – se acercó de nuevo a ella, Ino retrocedió, pero Kiba la acorralo - ¿No te gusta más Señora Ino Inuzuka?

-Sigue soñando, niño – dijo Ino alejando a Kiba con su mano.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de la paliza a Kiba de parte de Ino, al imbécil (si ahora merece que le llame imbécil) de Naruto se le ocurrió invitar a Hinata y las otras, a ver una película con nosotros. Ellas, obviamente, aceptaron. Como si fuera poco, Kiba estuvo todo el día insistiendo a Ino para que fueran a una cita; después de la película la rubia acepto.

-Bien, bravo – aplaudía Hinata cuando Ino dio el "Sí".

-Aja, sí. Pero solo saldremos a cenar y nada más ¿Entendido? – Kiba asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

-Oigan "enamorados" – dije a Naruto y los chicos, ya estaba harto de sus cursilerías – Si no les molesta yo me voy. Préstame el auto Naruto.

-Claro, Sasuke. ¿Me pasas a buscar mañana para la escuela? – pregunto antes de darme las llaves.

-Si – dije arrebatándoselas de las manos.

-Hinata, yo también me voy. Tengo que preparar algunas cosas para mañana – dijo Sakura despidiéndose de sus amigas con un abrazo.

-Hey, Sakura – llamo Naruto, ella volteó para ver que quería – Sasuke puede llevarte a tu casa en auto.

-Eres un gran amigo Naruto, pero hay veces que me dan ganas de arrancarte los ojos – pensé.

-¿Qué dices Sasuke? – me hizo su típica carita de súplica, al estilo Gato con Botas.

-Ash, bien – dije resignado – Date prisa, niña.

-Mi nombre es Sakura – dijo enfadada.

-Como sea, sube de una vez – entre al auto y me coloque mi cinturón.

Ella se quedó ahí parada, al lado de la puerta.

-¿Esperas una invitación para subir o qué?

-Lo que espero es que seas caballero y abras la puerta para mí – dijo acercándose a la ventanilla.

-Aja, eso nunca ocurrirá.

Se metió al auto un tanto enfadada, me daba igual.

Estuvimos algunas cuadras y llegamos a mi casa, frene y baje.

-¿No piensas llevarme a mi casa? – Sakura bajó del auto y se paró enfrente de mi casa.

-Solo sígueme, tengo algo que hacer. Luego la llevo a su palacio, su majestad – dije molesto.

Abrí el portón, ella me siguió.

Al entrar cruzamos por la sala, no notamos la presencia de aquel chico… Dos años mayor que yo, cabello negro y largo, atado en una cola de caballo que baja por su espalda. Estaba vestido con su típica ropa, solo que ahora no tenía su extraña capa negra con nubes rojas.

-Al fin te dignas en llegar, Sasuke – dijo, ¿Cómo olvidar esa voz? La escucho desde que tengo memoria.

-Ya, Itachi, no empieces – respondí frustrado.

-No volviste a casa anoche. Mama y papa estaban muy preocupados, ni siquiera viniste por la mañana – me regaño mi "queridísimo" hermano.

-Me quedé en casa de Naruto ¿Si? – Itachi se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sakura.

-No hacía falta que mintieras – dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunte confundido.

-A que no estabas con Naruto, saliste con tu novia – señaló a Sakura. [Caímos al estilo anime]

-No, no, no es lo que tú crees – dijimos al unísono y agitando las manos en forma de negación.

-¿Entonces quien es ella? – pregunto, ¿Acaso mi hermano es tan idiota?

-Ella es Sakura, una amiga de Hinata. Pase para que el sobreprotector de mi hermano mayor supiera que estoy bien y no necesito que me siga cuidando – dije irritado.

-Es un gusto – Sakura hizo una reverencia.

-El gusto es todo mío. Soy Itachi Uchiha, hermano mayor de aquel malhumorado que está a tu derecha – Sakura soltó una pequeña risa.

-Bien, Sakura. Creo que es hora de llevarte, no vaya a ser que tus papitos se preocupen – dije haciéndole burla.

-Hmp, está bien. Adiós Itachi, fue un gusto conocerte – salió por la puerta.

-Adiós, Sakura – pero antes de que pudiera irme, Itachi me detuvo – Es una buena chica, no la dejes ir.

No sé por qué, pero mis mejillas tomaron un leve tono rojizo. Itachi se empezó a reír a carcajadas, fruncí las cejas y me fui.

El viaje fue en silencio, Sakura me indico su dirección. Cuando llegamos estaba obscureciendo.

-Gracias por traerme… - dijo Sakura, aún estaba dentro del auto. Abrió la puerta y bajó – Nos vemos mañana Sasuke.

-Nos vemos mañana…- me despedí, a lo que ella se sorprendió.


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente desperté a las 06:00, luego de vestirme y desayunar tomé las llaves del auto y me dirigí a casa de Naruto. Al llegar estaba por tocar la puerta, cuando oí gritos desde adentro.

-Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, si no despiertas en este momento me veré obligada a traerte yo misma – de seguro era Kushina, la madre de Naruto, intentado despertarlo. Hubo un corto silencio y luego se escuchó un gran golpe.

La puerta se abrió, Naruto salió vestido y con un moretón en el ojo izquierdo.

-Buenos días, Naruto – dije entregándole las llaves para que él condujera - ¿Otra vez tu madre?

-Sí, no me imagino como se pondrá cuanto le diga sobre…

-¿Sobre? – pregunte curioso.

-Es una historia muy graciosa – dijo rascando su nuca y abrochándose el cinturón – Después de que tú y Sakura se fueran ayer, Gaara desapareciera y Kiba fue a cenar con Ino. ¿Sabes que paso?

-¿Estabas tan nerviosos de quedar a solas con Hinata que orinaste tus pantalones? – dije sarcástico.

-Tome valor para pedirle que sea mi novia.

-¿Y ella que dijo? – Naruto se ruborizó.

-Hay cosas que no se dicen, Sasuke – dijo apenado mientras conducía.

-Ok no quiero saberlo – dije haciéndome el desinteresado.

-Me beso, Hinata me beso – grito de lo más feliz – Estamos saliendo, Sasuke, estoy saliendo con Hinata Hyuga.

-Felicidades, Naruto, me alegro por ti – le di una palmada en la espalda a Naruto.

-¿Te molesta si vamos por Hinata? – pregunto Naruto.

-No hay problema – fuimos a casa de Hinata.

Nos esperaba en la puerta, pero había un problema… estaba con Neji.

-Buenos días, Sasuke – saludó Neji feliz, luego frunció las cejas – Naruto.

-Buenos días, Neji – dijo Naruto con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

-Neji Nii-San – Hinata paró a su primo antes de que Neji comenzara a golpear a Naruto – Ya nos vamos, adiós.

Se despidió de su primo con un abrazo y subió, nos dio una nerviosa mirada de: "Lo siento mucho".

-Naruto-Kun – dijo Hinata tocando el hombro de mi rubio amigo.

-¿Si? – preguntó muy atento.

-No me digas, necesitas pasar a buscar a tus amigas – dije molesto, de seguro eso quería.

-En realidad, no sé si lo notaron. Pero Kiba y Gaara están corriendo detrás del auto hace cinco cuadras – Hinata señaló hacia atrás con su pulgar.

Naruto pisó el freno de golpe, sentimos un gran choque de atrás. Cuando volteamos vimos a Kiba y Gaara estampados contra el vidrio trasero. Luego de que yo bajara y los metiera dentro del auto a patadas, volvimos nuestro normal camino a la escuela de Konoha.

Estábamos en silencio, un gran e incómodo silencio. Hasta que Kiba abrió su bocota…

-¿Dónde fuiste anoche Gaara? – pregunto cómo regañándolo.

-¿Ahora eres mi mama? – dijo sarcásticamente Gaara.

-Uff, lo siento, el señor Ojos de Mapache anda sensible hoy – a Gaara se le tornó la cara tan roja como su pelo.

-No le hagas caso, Gaara-Kun. Tus ojos son muy bonitos – dijo Hinata con pulgares arriba, ella siempre tan positiva.

-Gracias, Hinata. Hay gente que no valora a sus amigos – le echó una mirada fulminante a Kiba.

-Si las miradas mataran – solté yo, apoyando mi cara contra el vidrio.

Kiba y Gaara estaban a punto de matarse, además, la pobre Hinata en medio de ellos.

Un rato después, llegamos a la escuela de Konoha. En la entrada esperaban Sakura e Ino, seguramente Hinata les había pedido ese favor.

-Buenos días, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara y… - Ino hizo cara de asco – Tu.

-¿Tu, solo tú? – preguntó Kiba deprimido.

-Bien… buenos días, Kiba – volvió saludar Ino.

-Ok, si me disculpan, no quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día de clases – Naruto hizo un "ejem", me di la vuelta y me dio una seña para que saludara – Ino, Sakura, buenos días.

-Buenos días, Sasuke – dijeron al unísono.

Entramos todos juntos, una vez adentro, cada uno fue por su lado.

Naruto y yo nos dirigimos a la tabla de asignaciones…


	4. Chapter 4

Buscamos nuestros nombres en la planilla de 4° año, Clase 23. Los profesores nos asignaban un compañero de banco desde principio de año, para después ahorrarse las elecciones y todo eso. Y al parecer este año decidieron hacer grupos de chicos con chicas:

Uzumaki Naruto – Hyuga Hinata

Uchiha Sasuke – Haruno Sakura

Inuzuka Kiba – Yamanaka Ino

Hyuga Neji – TenTen

Nara Shikamaru – No Sabaku Temari

No Sabaku Gaara – Inari Uchiha

-¿Inari Uchiha? – repetí incrédulo.

-Así es primito – dijo a mi oído, di un pequeño salto, me tomó por sorpresa.

Al voltearme, pude ver a mi adorada prima, Inari. Me sorprende el parecido que tiene con mi madre, además de tener el digno carácter de Itachi.

-No nos vemos desde hace tiempo – le di un abrazo - ¿Qué te trajo a Konoha?

-El tío Fugaku me dejo quedarme en su casa hasta la universidad, el mismo le recomendó esta escuela a mi padre. Y ya sabes cómo es el con la educación y todo eso – respondió sonriendo.

-Pues, me alegra que te quedes con nosotros. Oh y… ¿Recuerdas a Naruto? - le hice una seña a mi amigo para que se acercara.

-¡No me digas que ya te conseguiste una novia, Sasuke! – dijo mirando a Inari de arriba abajo, le golpeé la cabeza por tal comentario.

Inari se dio vuelta y dejo ver el símbolo de los Uchiha en su campera, Naruto quedó pensativo.

-¿Tenias una hermana y nunca lo dijiste? – preguntó incrédulo.

-Ella es Inari, mi prima – dije con la vena de la frente hinchadísima.

-Oh sí, ahora te recuerdo – Naruto rascó su nuca.

Naruto e Inari se quedaron hablando sobre ramen, mientras yo terminaba de echar un vistazo a la planilla. De pronto escuche una voz familiar:

-Naruto, Sasuke ¿Quién es mi compañero? – grito Kiba acercándose a nosotros junto con Gaara.

-¿Inari Uchiha? – Dijo Gaara - ¿Tú conoces a esa chica, Sasuke?

-Aprovecho el momento, Inari – llame.

-Es un gusto – Inari miro el cartel – Tú debes ser Gaara, ¿Verdad?

Mi prima extendió su mano para que Gaara la estrechara, cuando sus manos se juntaron, el rostro de Gaara se tornó de un notable tono rojo. ¿Qué le sucedía? Kiba notó el extraño comportamiento de Gaara, así que separó sus manos. Si no lo hacía, era muy probable que Gaara se desmayara y no despertara hasta la semana próxima.

-Inuzuka Kiba, es un placer – tomo las delicadas manos de Inari para darles un cálido beso. Rápidamente tomé a Inari por los hombros y la separé de Kiba.

-Cuidado, primo celoso – dijo Naruto alejándose unos pasos.

-Ya, Sasuke. Kiba solo era amable conmigo – me calmó ella.

-Ven, Inari, déjame presentarte con mi novia y sus amigas. Estoy segura de que te agradaran – Naruto se la llevó de la inquietante escena para que conociera a las chicas.

-Si la vuelves a tocar… – tomé a Kiba violentamente del cuello, el hizo la seña de "Amor y paz" y lo solté.

No me había percatado de que Gaara seguía ahí, inmóvil y aun totalmente rojo.

-Gaara, responde por favor – gritó Kiba sacudiéndolo de los hombros.

-Me pregunto… ¿A dónde llevó Naruto a Inari? – pensaba yo.

(Narra Naruto)

Iba caminando junto a Inari por el pasillo, buscábamos a Hinata, Sakura e Ino, para presentarla. Decidí que seguramente estaría cerca de la fuente, así que allí fuimos. Y como supuse, allá estaban.

-Hinata-Chan – llamé agitando la mano, mientras nos acercábamos.

-¿Quién es ella Naruto-Kun? – pregunto observando a Inari.

-Hinata, ella es Inari Uchiha, prima de Sasuke – presenté.

-Es un gusto Hinata, Naruto habla mucho de ti - ¿En qué momento hable yo de Hinata?

-¿En verdad? – Hinata me miró con ojitos brillantes – Eres muy tierno, Naruto-Kun – y seguido de esto me dio un dulce abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Ejem! – se oyó de atrás de nosotros, me di vuelta y adivinen quien era.

-¡Neji Nii-San! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Hinata sorprendida.

-¿Crees que yo no estudio? – Preguntó serio, giró su vista a Inari, quien permanecía al lado mío - ¡Lo sabía, eres un malagradecido, Naruto!

-Neji Nii-San, ella es la prima de Sasuke. No te preocupes, Naruto-Kun es muy bueno conmigo – lo calmó Hinata.


	5. Chapter 5

(Narra Sasuke)

Me harté de esperar a Naruto, así que fui a buscarlos seguido de Kiba, a Gaara lo dejamos de camino en la enfermería. Los encontramos en la fuente, mientras veía que Hinata, Sakura e Ino, intentaban tener quieto a Neji.

-Oigan, ¿Qué sucede aquí? – grité separando a todos.

-Neji cree que engaño a Hinata con Inari, explícale Sasuke – me rogó Naruto.

-Neji, cálmate – dijo Kiba dándole una palmada.

Harto de todo el lío, me lleve a Inari a la enfermería, iríamos a ver a Gaara. Caminábamos por el vacío pasillo, cuando alguien agarró rápidamente a Inari del brazo, el corazón me dio un vuelco; hasta que reconocí a aquella persona.

-Itachi, grandísimo idiota, casi me da un infarto – grite golpeándolo en el brazo.

-Tranquilo, Sasuke, pareces gallina – bufó el amigo de mi hermano, apareciendo desde detrás de él.

-Tu cierra la boca, Deidara – le saqué la lengua y el me devolvió la burla.

-Que maduros – Itachi rodó los ojos y fue hacia Inari - ¿Cómo está mi princesa?

-Nii-San – Inari se lanzó a sus brazos – No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe.

-Que tierna la princesita de Itachi – se burló Deidara.

-Cállate, afeminado - gritó Inari, Deidara frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Terminaron con su momento emotivo? Les recuerdo que hoy tenemos clases – dijo Sasori, ¿De dónde había salido?

-Sasori tiene razón, además debemos ir por Gaara a la enfermería. Nos vemos en casa, Itachi. Adiós, niña – Deidara entrecerró los ojos.

-Adiós, Nii-San – se despedía Inari mientras caminábamos – Y también adiós a ustedes, Deidara y Sasori.

Justo antes de entrar a la enfermería sonó el timbre, supongo que el maestro entendería el problema. Tocamos la puerta y nos atendió la enfermera Yuki.

-Buenos días, Sasuke – saludó muy amable - ¿Vienes por Gaara, verdad?

-Así es, ¿Pudieron arreglarlo? – pregunté mientras pasaba seguido de mi prima.

-Algo así, no dejaba de tartamudear y además estaba totalmente rojo – decía Yuki con una mano en la barbilla – Pasen, está en la camilla.

Cruzamos una cortina y, como Yuki dijo, allí estaba el. Recostado, mirando al techo, con sus manos a los costados de la cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Gaara? – preguntó Inari acercándosele.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar – dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a buscar su mochila.

-¿Qué te paso? – pregunté de brazos cruzados y apoyado en la pared.

-Ya sabes, alergias y todo eso – respondió carraspeando.

-Me alegra que estés bien, ¿Ahora podemos ir a clase? – Inari se asomó por la puerta – Ya están entrando a las aulas.

-¿En serio? – me asomé también, en la sala de al lado estaba Itachi y sus compañeros entrando.

-Mira, allí esta Itachi – señaló Inari, después salió – Nii-San, buena suerte hoy. Y no comas muchos dulces o la tía Mikoto va a regañarte – Itachi estaba rojo y escondía su cara en sus manos, mientras sus compañeros reían. Gaara y yo nos echamos a reír.

Sin perder más tiempo, subimos a nuestra aula en el segundo piso. Tocamos la puerta y se oyó un "Entre" desde el interior del aula. Abrimos la puerta y pasamos, quedamos enfrente de la clase, el profesor tomaba lista.

-¿Quién se supone que son? – preguntó un hombre joven, de cabello blanco y vestido muy elegante.

-Uchiha Sasuke – respondí.

-Uchiha Inari – dijo ella.

-No Sabaku Gaara – el profesor procedió a leer su lista.

-¿Se puede saber por qué llegan tarde el primer día de clases? – preguntó cruzado de brazos.

-Gaara se descompuso y tuvimos que ir a la enfermería – explique – Tiene un serio problema de alergias y necesitaba atención urgente.

-Bien, es entendible. Como no estaban aquí, me presentaré de nuevo. Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake y soy su profesor de Historia – nos hizo una seña para que nos sentáramos – Señor Uchiha, hágame el favor de sentarse con la señorita Haruno.

Seguí con la vista a donde señalaba el profesor, allí estaba ella. Aquella chica pelirosa que conocí un día antes.

-¿El primer día y ya tienes problemas? Eres justo como Naruto te describió – dijo Sakura.

-¿Hola, no? – me senté al lado de ella y saqué mis libros. Sakura rodó los ojos.

-Bien, hola Sasuke – me respondió.

-Hola Sakura – dije con un tono afeminado, tanto que parecía Deidara.

-Hey, qué onda – me di vuelta y pude ver que en el asiento de atrás estaba Kiba, con un brazo suyo alrededor de Ino, quien estaba completamente de mal humor.


	6. Chapter 6

La clase transcurrió bien, el profesor Kakashi nos dio la última hora libre. Además mis amigos y mi prima se sientan cerca de mí. Inari y Gaara charlaban animosamente, mientras hacían la tarea. Ino y Kiba terminaron haciéndose amigos, ya que, extrañamente, tienen varias cosas en común. Naruto y Hinata, ni hablar de ellos, ¡Que insoportables!; toda la clase "Naruto-Kun" o "Hinata-Chan". Y Sakura y yo quedamos para almorzar juntos al medio día, cada tanto me sonrio de recordar lo de Itachi:

 _–_ _Nii-San, buena suerte hoy. Y no comas muchos dulces o la tía Mikoto va a regañarte._

Menuda vergüenza habrá tenido…

Al sonar el timbre llamé a Inari para que fueramos juntos a casa, pero ella siguió su camino junto a Gaara. Espero que no se traiga nada con mi prima, lo tendré vigilado.

Al llegar a casa, vi a Inari despidiéndose de Gaara con un beso en la mejilla. Itachi apareció detrás de nosotros, junto a él venía su grupo de amigos: Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Pain y Konan. Itachi vio la escena, cerró sus puños y pisó firme, estaba por ir a golpear a Gaara, cuando Pain lo paró:

-Tranquilo, Itachi.

-Tienes razón – resopló.

-Hola, Sasuke – me saludaron Kisame, Pain y Konan.

-Hola chicos… y chicas – Kisame miro a todos.

-Pero sólo hay una chica, Konan – dijo incrédulo.

-También esta Deidara – dije señalando al rubio emo.

-Lamento intervenir en su pelea de torpes insultos – dijo Konan – Pero Itachi está por golpear al niño de ojos delineados.

Miramos hacia allí, Itachi mantenía a Inari detrás de él, mientras interrogaba a Gaara a más no poder.

-¿Cuáles son tus intensiones jovencito? ¿Y qué hay con ese tatuaje en tu frente? ¿Acaso eres parte de una banda de ladrones? ¿Por qué acompañas a mi princesa a casa? ¿No sabes que ella puede venir sola? ¿O acaso dudas de su responsabilidad y madurez?

-Itachi Uchiha – gritó Sasori.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa, Itachi? Deja en paz al niño cara de mapache – lo calmó Pain, a lo que Konan le dio un codazo.

-¿Cara de mapache? – Gaara estaba fulminando a Pain con la mirada.

-Bueno, bueno, muchachos ¿Qué tal si entramos y le pedimos a la señora Uchiha una bandeja de sus deliciosas galletas de chocolate? – decía Kisame babeando.

-Sepas disculpar a ese idiota, adiós Gaara-Kun – Inari entro rápidamente a la casa.

-Inari, espera – llamó Itachi, una vez que Gaara se fue.

-¿Qué, que quieres Itachi? Ya suficiente hiciste, él se ofreció a acompañarme y tú lo espantas como si fuera un perro – gritó furiosa, que por poco y saca su sharingan.

-Perdóname princesa, yo no quería – quiso abrazar a Inari, pero ella lo empujó.

-Ni princesa ni mierda – Itachi se sorprendió – Eres el peor primo del mundo, Itachi Uchiha.

-Golpe bajo para Itachi – susurró Deidara.

-¿Qué no que tú eras su Nii-San? – dijo Kisame confundido.

-Cállate, Kisame – lo calló Konan.

\- Inari – ella corrió a encerrarse en su cuarto.

-Bien hecho, Itachi – dije sarcástico – Date cuenta de que ya no es una niña, tiene diecisiete años. Pronto tu princesa se irá, se casará, tendrá su propia familia. No quieras detener el tiempo, porque no lo lograrás – después de decir esto fui en busca de Inari.

Toqué la puerta de su cuarto, desde adentro de oían sus sollozos de tristeza. Itachi había actuado como un idiota, eso era seguro.

-Inari, soy yo Sasuke – dije despacio.

-Por favor, vete, déjame sola – dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Podemos hablar si quieres – pobre Inari, recién se recuperaba de la muerte de su madre y ahora debía volver a sufrir por mi hermano.

La puerta se abrió, ella se encontraba acostada en su cama y su cara estaba escondida en la almohada. Me senté al costado de Inari y froté su espalda.

-No te sientas mal, sabes que él es muy sobreprotector hasta conmigo. Nos quiere mucho, aunque a veces actúe como un imbécil – logré que ella soltara una risa.

-Te ves más bonita cuando sonríes – dijo Deidara, dejé la puerta abierta. Él se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

-Dei-Kun – Inari abrazó a Deidara.

No sé si lo he mencionado antes, pero hace un par de años, Inari estaba enamorada de Deidara. Al pasar el tiempo, comenzó a verlo más como un hermano mayor, así como a Itachi.

En cuanto a la relación conmigo, soy su segundo hermano. Desde pequeños hemos estado siempre juntos, hasta fuimos la primaria con Naruto.


	7. Chapter 7

Luego de que Deidara y los demás se fueran, Itachi subió y tocó la puerta del cuarto de Inari. Yo estaba en mi cuarto, hablando con Naruto, Kiba y Gaara por video chat. Asomé mi cabeza por la puerta, Itachi tocaba sin conseguir respuesta. Cargue mi portátil debajo de mi brazo y fui a donde estaba mi hermano, toqué, la puerta se abrió y se cerró en la cara de Itachi.

-Hay unas personas que quieren verte – dije sentándome en su cama y abriendo la computadora.

-¿Quiénes? – preguntó saliendo del baño, traía su pijama.

Se sentó al lado mío, la pantalla se encendió y apareció una foto de mis amigos y yo en la secundaria. Un cartel apareció: "Tiene una llamada". Cliquee en aceptar y una ventana se abrió, allí aparecieron Naruto, Kiba y Gaara. Ellos se encontraban encerrados en sus habitaciones.

-Hey, ¿Cómo estas, Inari? – saludó Kiba, a su lado estaba Akamaru.

-Hola Kiba – Inari saludó con su mano – También a ustedes, Naruto y Gaara-Kun.

-Hola – respondieron los dos.

-Oye, siento lo de hoy, Gaara – se disculpó Inari apenada.

-No importa, fue una situación muy graciosa – Gaara sonrió.

-¿Entonces a Gaara le gusta Inari? – preguntó Kiba, Gaara se sonrojó, si las computadoras tuvieran HD se notaría perfectamente – Jaja, lo sabía.

-Cálmate pulgoso, ¿No ves que a Gaara le jode que le digan eso? – dije fastidiado.

-Chicos, lamento interrumpirlos. Pero, me acaba de llegar un mensaje de Hinata, habrá una fiesta en casa de Ino – interrumpió Naruto mirando su celular.

-¿Qué dices Inari? – la miré con una ceja arqueada, ella miro al piso.

-No lo sé – le hice puchero – Esta bien, solo si Gaara irá.

-Claro, no piensa perder la oportunidad de verte – dijo Kiba moviendo las cejas.

-¡Que te calles dije! – gritó Gaara completamente rojo.

-Yo también estoy ansiosa por verte, Gaara-Kun – respondió mi prima.

-Los paso a buscar a las 20:00, ¿Les parece bien? – Todos asentimos – Ok, voy a vestirme. Los veo en una hora.

Me retiré a mi cuarto, para que así Inari se vistiera tranquila. Al salir choqué con Itachi.

-¿Cómo está? – preguntó.

-Bien, pero yo que tú no lo arruino – dije.

Cuando entre a mi cuarto, lo primero que hice fue bañarme. La ropa que elegí fue: unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca mangas cortas con el símbolo Uchiha. Me dejé mi peinado normal y me tiré a la cama para tontear con mi celular. Eran las 19:45, faltaba poco. Estaba lo más tranquilo, hasta que me sobresalté cuando mi teléfono vibró.

 _Sakura: ¿Te dijeron sobre la fiesta de Ino?_

Era Sakura, me había enviado un mensaje. Rápidamente le respondí.

 _Sasuke: Así es, Naruto pasa por mi e Inari a las 20:00._

 _Sakura: Esta bien, nos vemos._

 _Sasuke: Adiós._

Me levanté y fui al cuarto de Inari, toqué la puerta y ella me abrió. Traía unos jeans azules, una remera blanca con el símbolo de los Uchiha en la espalda y unas zapatillas negras. A mi prima no le gusta maquillarse, ni estar con el pelo suelto; ella simple. Estaba por decir algo, cuando oímos la bocina del auto de Naruto.

-¿Traes todo? – pregunté mientras bajábamos.

-Sí, nada más llevo mi teléfono, por si acaso – respondió.

Antes de salir, Itachi nos detuvo en la sala. Estaba parado enfrente de nosotros, ninguno decía nada.

-Inari, yo lo siento mucho, en verdad – se disculpó Itachi con la cabeza a gachas.

-Con quien tienes que disculparte es con Gaara – respondió Inari.

-Tienes razón, me comporte como un padre sobreprotector – dijo.

-Y gracias por cuidarme – me quedé asombrado, Inari abrazó a Itachi.

Hicieron una mirada cómplice y tiraron de mi brazo. Los tres nos abrazamos y nos separamos rápidamente.

-Nos vemos en un par de horas – se despidió Inari cerrando la puerta.

En la puerta había dos autos: el de Naruto y el de Ino. Subí al auto de Ino, junto con Kiba y Sakura. Inari fue en el auto de Naruto con Gaara, Naruto y Hinata.

-Al fin te dignas en llegar, Sasuke – me regañó Ino.

-Lo siento, fue un descuido de la hora. Además, no tenía idea de que vendrían ustedes – respondí.

Ino resopló y encendió el auto. Kiba iba en el asiento de adelante, junto a Ino, yo atrás con Sakura. Mientras charlaba animosamente con las chicas y Kiba, me preguntaba cómo le estaría llendo a Inari.


	8. Chapter 8

(narra Inari)

Aún no había subido al auto de Naruto, cuando Sasuke se fue con los demás. Gaara bajó y me abrió la puerta al asiento trasero. Naruto arrancó, él y Hinata hablaban sobre la fiesta y lo que harían. Gaara estaba callado, tenía sus manos a su costado. Tímidamente, estiré mi mano y la entrelacé con la de mi dulce pelirrojo. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido y se sonrojó. Me acerqué a él y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, Gaara paso su brazo alrededor de mi espalda y apoyo su cabeza en la mía.

-¿No crees que son tiernos, Naruto-Kun? – susurró Hinata, aunque yo la oí.

Naruto hizo su típica sonrisa, mirándonos por el espejo retrovisor. Puedo asegurar que me sentía tan tranquila junto a Gaara, que podría haberme quedado dormida.

Abrí mis ojos al sentir que el auto frenó, la casa de Ino era enorme. Desde adentro se oía música y estaba lleno de nuestros compañeros de clase. Ino, Sakura, Kiba y Sasuke estaban esperándonos en la entrada. Bajamos del auto, una chica de cabello marrón y corto, se nos acercó.

-Gaara-Kun, no nos vemos hace mucho – dijo pegándose al brazo de Gaara.

-Fue hace cinco horas, Matsuri – bufó Gaara queriendo zafarse de su agarre.

-A ver, a ver – intervino Ino - ¿Qué no ves que Gaara tiene una acompañante? Ahora ve a buscar a otra persona con quien jugar, zorra.

-En realidad no sé qué te metes, Ino – Ino se puso roja de furia.

-Ya, es suficiente, vámonos chicos – intervino mi primo – No perdamos el tiempo con personas que no valen la pena.

Entramos, me fui con las chicas y Gaara con los chicos. Ino nos reunió en la sala, para presentarme a sus amigas.

-Bien chicas – dijo Ino para llamar su atención – Ella es Inari.

-Un gusto Inari, yo soy TenTen, espero que seamos amigas – saludó una chica muy dulce con dos rodetes.

-Esperen un segundo – dijo una rubia de vestido negro - ¿Tu eres Inari Uchiha?

-Así es – respondí confundida.

-Es un placer conocerte – me extendió su mano con una sonrisa pícara - Ya tenía ganas de conocer a la chica que trae enamorado a mi hermano menor.

Todas las presentes lanzaron un: "Uhh". Yo me sonroje, después comenzamos a hablar. Son muy divertidas y graciosas, a diferencia de aquella chica de cuando llegamos, Matsuri, me pregunto que se traerá con Gaara…

(narra Sasuke)

Los chicos y yo estábamos en el patio trasero, sentados en unas mesas al lado de la piscina. Estábamos: Kiba, Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro, Neji, Lee, Choji y Shikamaru.

-Oye, Sasuke – me llamó Lee – Tu prima sí que es guapa.

-Que no se te ocurra nada, Lee - lo interrumpió Kiba – Ya está reservada para Gaara.

-Cállate, Kiba – gritó Gaara sonrojado.

-Yo creo lo mismo que Kiba, Gaara se la pasa hablando sobre ella – soltó Kankuro.

-No es verdad – dijo cubriendo su cara con su chaqueta.

-¿Qué no?, Hinata y yo los vimos todo el camino, iban muy tiernos durmiendo en el asiento trasero – se rio Naruto.

-Ustedes y las chicas, son un fastidio – bufó Shikamaru con un humor de perros.

-Tu siempre tan positivo, Shikamaru – bromeé.

-Me alegra saber que todo lo que decía Naruto era cierto – dijo Neji – Pero te mantendré vigilado.

-Ya te pareces a Itachi, Neji – dije con una mueca divertida.

-¿Les parece si mandamos a Gaara a que invite a bailar a Inari? – ofreció Choji, comiendo papas.

-No lo creo, él odia bailar – explicó Kankuro.

-Al igual que Inari – dije.

-Entonces podrán conocerse mejor sentado en una mesa lejana, como unos completos antisociales – se burló Lee.

No pudimos continuar, ya que Ino y las chicas se acercaron a nosotros. Temari se acercó rápidamente a sentarse junto a Shikamaru.

-¿No que eran un fastidio? – preguntó graciosamente Kankuro con una ceja arqueada.

-Dije las chicas, no Temari – respondió Shikamaru nervioso.

-Ok… - dijimos todos riendo.

-Hey, Inari – llamó Lee.

-¿Qué quieres cejo… digo Lee? – preguntó mi prima.

-Gaara tiene que decirte algo – Kankuro empujó a Gaara hacia Inari.

-Inari, tú… ¿Quisieras…? - tartamudeaba mi pelirrojo amigo


	9. Chapter 9

-Gaara-Kun te estaba buscando por todos lados – interrumpió Matsuri, empujando a Inari lejos de Gaara.

-Oye, ten cuidado – se quejó Inari.

-¿Por qué no te vas estorbo? No sé por qué te invitaron a aquí – gritó Matsuri a Inari.

-Lo mismo digo – se defendió.

-Entiendo, quisiste robarme a Gaara ¿Cierto? – Inari negó con la cabeza.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó.

-Ese chico pelirrojo que vez ahí… - señaló – es mi novio.

Dicho esto, Matsuri tomó a Gaara de la camisa y lo obligó a besarla. Los ojos de Inari se volvieron cristalinos, no dijo nada. Se echó a correr, Kiba y yo la seguimos hasta unas diez cuadras. Cuando nos cansamos y detuvimos a recuperar aire la perdimos de vista.

-Inari – grité sin respuesta - ¡Inari!

-Ya, Sasuke. No pudo haber ido muy lejos, quizás se fue a tu casa – me consoló Kiba.

-Tienes razón, ¿Por qué todo le pasa a ella? – Kiba me miró confundido – Vino a Konoha porque su madre murió, la asesinaron enfrente de ella…

Lo dejé mudo, jamás esperaron algo así de una chica tan sonriente como Inari. Yo tampoco lo creí cuando me lo dijeron, pero es la horrible realidad que le toca vivir a cada uno. Ella no merecía aquel sufrimiento, era una niña, apenas ocho años. Desde entonces su padre empezó a beber, no le importó más nada. Ni siquiera su propia hija, quien vagaba por las solitarias calles de aquella solitaria y peligrosa ciudad. No pasó mucho desde que mi tía murió para que el padre de Inari se terminara suicidando. Así como lo oyeron, Inari dejó de hablar de ellos. Cada vez que alguien le decía: "¿Cómo están tus padres, pequeña?" o "Salúdame a tu madre por mí", ella les daba una mirada fría; aunque sabía que ellos no tenían la culpa.

-Volvamos a casa de Ino y llamaremos a tu casa para ver si esta allá ¿Te parece? – asentí con la cabeza.

Dimos media vuelta y, esta vez, fuimos caminando. Ninguno dijo nada, Kiba miraba al césped y yo al cielo. Ya estaba obscureciendo, las farolas de la calle comenzaban a encenderse. Las estrellas y la luna iluminaban el cielo nocturno, era una linda noche.

-Solo espero que estés bien – pensaba yo, al tiempo que caminaba.

Al llegar a casa de Ino le pedí el teléfono, marqué el número de mi casa. Todos estábamos reunidos en la sala, esperando noticias de Inari. Atendió Itachi, le pregunté si Inari estaba allí.

-Aquí no hay nadie más que yo, Sasuke – respondió.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, temiendo que algo le pasara a Inari; más a estas horas de la noche.

 **:** (narra Inari)

Me rompí en llanto, había una voz en mi cabeza que me decía que era una persona miserable, que merecía todo lo que me estaba pasando. En ese momento sentí ganas de estar muerta, ganas de gritar, ganas de mandar todo a la mierda. Sin darme cuenta llegué al parque, sin ganas me senté en un banco. Tapé mi cara entre mis manos y apoyé mis codos en mis rodillas.

-¿De qué sirve vivir? – susurre entre sollozos.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo una voz proveniente de detrás de un árbol.

Destapé mi cara y miré hacia allí, volví a como estaba antes al reconocer a esa persona.

-Solo eres tú, Deidara – dije - ¿No deberías estar en tu casa?

-Pregunto lo mismo – respondió sentándose a mi lado - ¿Ahora que te paso?

-Nada – respondí cortante.

-¿Segura? – Tomó mis manos y destapó mi cara – Estabas llorando.

-No es cierto, es una alergia – mentí.

-Eres terca, eso es seguro – se burló, yo lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados – Puedes contarme, yo te escucharé.

-¿Por qué, Deidara? – Lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos - ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar todo a mí? ¿Qué he hecho para merecer toda esta miseria?

-Nada de esto es tu culpa…

-Sí que lo es, soy una tonta, ni siquiera merezco estar viva, yo… - no pude terminar.

Deidara me miraba a los ojos, se fue acercando lentamente hacia mí, su nariz se rosaba con la mía. Estaba a punto de besarme, cuando lo frené con mi mano y giré mi cabeza hacia otro lado.

-Lo siento mucho, Dei-Kun – me disculpé – Pero, yo amo a Gaara y nada cambiará eso.

-Lo sé y lo entiendo – dijo alejándose de mí – Creo que es hora de volver a tu casa.

-Tienes razón – dije, miré mi reloj 23:30 – Tengo algo que hacer, adiós Deidara – le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui en la dirección contraria a mi casa.

Llegué a una casa grande, color arena, con unas rejas negras. Toqué el timbre, me atendió la persona a quien yo esperaba.

-Inari – dijo – Siento lo que pasó, lo que dijo Matsuri no es verdad – se disculpó.

-Gaara-Kun – dije, para luego acercarme a él y besarlo…


	10. Chapter 10

Ino, Kiba, Sakura, Hinata y Naruto vinieron a mi casa, estábamos allá desde las 22:00. Llamamos a casa de todos los de la escuela, ninguno sabía nada de Inari. Itachi también estaba con nosotros, nos encontrábamos en la sala principal.

-¿Itachi ya llamó a sus amigos? – preguntó Kiba.

-No, tienes razón – Itachi marcó un número en su teléfono – Hola Kisame, ¿Nos has visto a Inari por casualidad?

-No Itachi, ¿Paso algo? – preguntó su amigo.

-Se fue y no la encontramos – explicó mi hermano.

-Bien, le avisare a Konan y Pain. Están aquí – dijo.

-OK, gracias Kisame – Itachi colgó – Esta con Konan y Pain, no saben nada.

-¿Qué hay de Sasori y Deidara? – preguntó Naruto.

-Yo llamaré a Sasori, tu a Deidara – asentí.

Itachi se retiró a la cocina y yo llamé a Deidara. Cuando el volvió negó con la cabeza.

-Hola Sasuke ¿Qué pasa? – atendió el rubio.

-Deidara ¿Has visto a Inari? – pregunté preocupado.

-Sí, estaba en el parque hace un rato. Le ofrecí acompañarla a tu casa, pero dijo que tenía que ir a un lugar muy importante – dijo.

-¿A dónde? – grité.

-No lo sé, aunque yo supongo que a casa de tu amigo. Ya sabes, el pelirrojo – explicó.

-Bien, gracias – colgué.

Corrí a la sala para darles la noticia a mis amigos.

-Deidara estuvo con ella en el parque. Dijo que fue a casa de Gaara – todos se levantaron del sillón – Quédense tranquilos, Naruto y yo iremos. Kiba, encárgate de llevar a las chicas a su casa.

Al fin la encontramos, no puedo describir la felicidad que sentí en ese momento. Naruto encendió el auto y fuimos directo a casa de Gaara. Al llegar tocamos, no recibimos respuesta. Tocamos por segunda vez, se oyeron unos pasos acercarse a la puerta. El picaporte comenzó a girar y la puerta se abrió lentamente, Kankuro estaba del otro lado, con pijama y osito de felpa en la mano. Al vernos lo lanzó hacia atrás.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? – dijo en forma de saludo.

-¿Esta Inari aquí? – pregunté.

Kankuro asintió con la cabeza, pero luego hizo un gesto que no comprendí.

-¿Puedes llamarla? – volví a preguntar.

-Puedo, pero no debo – dijo nerviosos rascando su nuca.

-¿Qué? – dije confundido.

-Pues, ella, pues – balbuceaba nervioso.

Temari bajó la escalera y se puso al lado de Kankuro.

-Está con Gaara – dijo.

-¿Por qué Kankuro dice que no puede llamarla?

-¿Eres tonto, verdad? – Bufó Temari, ahora entiendo por qué es la chica perfecta para Shikamaru – Esta en el cuarto de Gaara, con Gaara.

-Aaaah, ahora entiendo – dije con una gota de sudor en mi cabeza.

Naruto tocó la bocina, le hice un gesto de súplica a Temari.

-Adelante, pero si te sacan a patadas es tu problema – me abrió y yo pasé.

Al llegar al primer piso busqué la puerta de Gaara, color roja con el símbolo de la arena. Toqué una vez, nada; toque de nuevo, nada. Tomé valor y entre. Inari dormía en la cama de Gaara y él en el pequeño sofá.

-Inari – susurré a su oído.

-¿Qué sucede Gaara-Kun? – dijo medio dormida.

-No, soy Sasuke – dije.

-¡Sasuke! – se levantó de un salto.

-Shh, silencio – señale a Gaara, quien dormía en el sofá - ¿Qué pasó?

-Gaara me invitó a dormir, quédate tranquilo, él durmió ahí y yo aquí – me explicó para que me calme.

-Me parece bien – dije dándole sus zapatillas.

-¿Para qué? – preguntó.

-Iremos a casa – la tomé de la mano, pero ella se soltó.

-Quiero quedarme aquí – se volvió a acostar.

-Iremos a casa, todos están preocupados por ti – la regañé.

-Está bien, pero la próxima no me despiertes – se puso sus zapatillas y bajamos.


	11. Chapter 11

Nos despedimos de Kankuro y Temari, subimos al auto y Naruto nos llevó a casa. Inari estaba tan cansada que se durmió en el asiento trasero. La cargue hasta su cuarto, la casa estaba en silencio. Naruto se marchó a su casa, bajé y me tiré al sillón.

-Qué bueno que la encontraste, estaba preocupada por ti – dijo mi madre saliendo de la cocina – Itachi me contó todo, tu padre y él estaban muy preocupados.

-Por suerte estaba en casa de Gaara – mi madre me miró con los ojos abiertos – Se quedó con Temari – mentí.

-Oh, bueno – sonrió – Es mejor que vayas a dormir, mañana hay escuela.

Subí rápidamente, nada más me quite la camisa y me tiré a dormir. Desperté a la hora de siempre, todos estaban desayunando tranquilos. Inari aún no había despertado, mama me envió a llamarla.

-Inari ya está el desayuno – la puerta se abrió y salió mi prima, vestida para la escuela.

Al bajar, Itachi y mi padre la abrazaron casi asfixiándola.

-Inari-Chan, no tienes idea de cómo nos preocupamos por ti – decían mis padres.

-¿Dónde te habías metido pequeña? – preguntó Itachi, sentándose a desayunar.

-Me quede en casa de Gaara – respondió de los más tranquila, todo en la mesa la miraron, sobre todo mi padre e Itachi – Estaba con Temari.

Resoplaron y continuaron comiendo. Al terminar, Itachi nos llevó en el auto. Inari se fue con Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Ino y TenTen. Los chicos me esperaban en el salón, hoy teníamos gimnasia con el profesor Gai. No pude evitar soltar una risotada al ver a Lee vestido exactamente igual al profesor Gai. Se veía realmente ridículo, después de que nos burláramos de él, comenzamos a hablar de otra cosa.

-Esa Matsuri, se pasó de la raya – dijo Shikamaru tronando sus manos.

-Si no fuera mujer… - Kankuro alzó su puño al aire.

-Ya arregle las cosas con Inari, ella… - Gaara se sonrojó.

-¿Ella qué? – pregunté.

-Ella me perdonó – estaba seguro de que me estaba mintiendo.

-Aja sí, claro – dijo Kiba sarcásticamente.

-¿Por qué no dices que la besaste y ya? – se burló Naruto.

Gaara quedó mudo.

-¿Cómo lo sabías? – preguntó nervioso.

-Yo… solo bromeaba, Gaara – río Naruto.

Para la clase de gimnasia, el profesor Gai nos envió a todos a los vestidores. Claro que las chicas en uno y los chicos en otro. El maldito pervertido de Sai, con ayuda de Kiba, se treparon a los casilleros de los vestidores; para poder ver a los vestidores de chicas.

-Oh dios mío, puedo ver a Ino – babeaba Kiba.

-Kiba eres un imbécil – Sakura le lanzó una toalla y Kiba cayó sobre Sai.

Todos nos reímos en sus caras. El profesor Gai, en lugar de castigarlos, los hizo dar veinte vueltas alrededor de la pista con un sostén de mujer.

Luego, nadie dijo palabra cuando las chicas salieron. Todas con shorts tremendamente ajustados y remeras que dejaban ver sus ombligos y perfectas figuras, zapatillas deportivas de las mejores marcas; cada una con su color favorito. En cambio, Inari traía unas calzas negras que cubrían todas sus piernas, una sudadera gris, cabello atado y unas viejas zapatillas deportivas.

La verdad que me sorprendió que Gaara no estuviera detrás de Matsuri, como lo hacían los demás chicos. Sino que en ningún momento se separó de Inari y estaban de la mano.

-¡Busquen una habitación! – gritó burlonamente Sai.

-¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Inari tomándolo del cuello.

-Que hacen linda pareja juntos – Sai formó un corazón con sus dedos.

La clase transcurrió normal, jugamos al quemado. Inari estaba en mi equipo, gracias a ella le ganamos al equipo de Sai.

Al llegar a casa nos sorprendimos, había maletas al pie de la escalera e Itachi nos esperaba allí.

-Hola chicos – nos saludó - ¿Les fue bien?

-Claro, Nii-San – dijo Inari dando saltitos – Le pateamos el trasero al equipo de Sai.

-Genial, pero tengo noticias – lo miramos atentos – Mama y papa se deben ir por un viaje de negocios.

-¿Nos quedaremos contigo? – pregunté señalándolo.

\- Sí – respondió sonriente.

Justo en ese momento bajaron mis padres, nos despidieron con muchos abrazos y besos. Sobretodo mama, quien no se fue hasta repetirnos mil veces el número de ella, de papa, del tío Madara, del abuelo y por poco el del alcalde.

-Adiós, mis niños los amo – se despedía – A ti también, princesita – dijo refiriéndose a Inari.


	12. Chapter 12

Cuando mamá se fue, jugué una carrera con mi hermano, para ver quien invitaría a sus amigos primero. Claro que sería una pequeña reunión con el grupo, se quedarían a dormir el fin de semana.

-Sábado y domingo. ¿Qué dicen, chicos? – pregunté por teleconferencia a Naruto, Kiba y Gaara.

-Ahí estaremos – dijeron antes de colgar.

Itachi también invitó a dos: Deidara y Sasori. Los chicos llegaron y subimos a arriba, ni me enteré si los otros llegaron o no.

-¿Qué haremos? – Preguntó Kiba saltando a mi cama - ¿Invitaras a Inari?

-Primero vera unas películas con Itachi, subirá aquí para dormir – expliqué tirando el saco de dormir de Naruto al piso.

-¿Iremos con Itachi y tu prima? – pregunto Naruto dejando su mochila en mi escritorio.

-Me temo que no, Itachi invitó a sus amigos y yo a los míos – mire a Gaara y luego sonreí maliciosamente – Obviamente hay que dejar a Inari y Deidara solos.

Hice una seña a Naruto para que siguiera el juego.

-Oh, sí – mintió – Apuesto lo que sea a que Inari estará feliz de pasar una noche con su enamorado.

-Cierra tu puto culo, Naruto – gritó Gaara tomándolo de la remera.

-Tranquis, tranquis – calmó Kiba abrazandolo y besando su frente.

-Quítate – se soltó bruscamente Gaara.

-Ya, tranquilo Gaara – dije riendo – Solo bromeábamos contigo.

-Tienes suerte de haberlo dicho antes de que fuera a matarlos – dijo con voz sombría.

Todos tragamos saliva asustados. Tocaron la puerta, no dieron tiempo de ir a atender y abrieron.

-Chicos, Itachi dijo que cenaríamos todos juntos abajo ¿Les parece? – pregunto Inari con un libro en su mano.

-Sí, sí, como sea – dije mientras continuaba ordenando los sacos de dormir en el cuarto.

-Vaya malhumorado que tengo de primo – rio ella y se fue.

-Jaja, malhumorado – se burló Kiba golpeando mi espalda.

Fue muy fuerte y dolió, lo mire amenazante y me lance a golpearlo. Luego se unieron Naruto y Gaara, así terminamos los cuatro peleando.


End file.
